Susan
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: Susan's sick. Who is this that lurks in the shadows And why does it want her blood ?Can her family save her or will illness or darkeness consume her?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I, Queen Susan of Narnia, walked gingely across the throne room. Normally I would just walk even run but now that I'm a queen I have to walk just_ perfectly_. I crept past Peter's throne when I heard a higher snocker. It of course, is Edmund.

" And just where do you think you're going ?' He seered

Ever since he became king he's become a little bossy and a bit overproetcive. But not as much as Peter.

I turned around.

" Oh just outside for a walk" I say cheerful enough.

" Oh really ? With your bow ?" He says suspicously

" Yes. I might do a bit of hunting" I say walking towards the door

" You know Peter won't like that." He says laughing

" Well, what Peter doesn't know won't hurt him. I assume you won't tell him ?" I ask

" Not yet." said Edmund

" Look, I just want to go ut outside for a little hunt by myself. I'm not a child. ." I said a little harsher then I mean to

" But Peter doesn't like you girls going off by yourselves." He says almost concerned

" God, you're begining to sound like me ." I exclaim

" Well you sound like me." Edmund snapped

" I'm going and I'll be back in an hour. I'll be fine. It's not like Peter will care. I am also a Queen of Narnia and I will do what I want !" I yelled, storming outside

Oh,what is happening to me. Ever since I became Queen I've been feeling so strange. I can't eat , I can't sleep. I just feel so weird. Luckily, Peter hasn't notice. Or Aslan for that matter

The fresh air and the trees engulfed my senses and all the feelings of doubt are washed way. What am I so worried about ?

I break into a run, loving the wind in my hair. The air rushed around me and I'm running so fast that I think some of the trees have to jump to avoid me

I ran faster, laughing. I stopped to catch my breathe when a large shadow wooshes past me.I draw my bow ,ready to strike but its gone. It was probably nothing. Maybe a faun even

I again break into a run when something out of the clear sky knocks me to the ground. I land hard on my arm. . The shadow is back. It surrounds me like smoke. I can't breathe. I scream but nothing comes out of my mouth. I feel myslf being lifted in the air, high above the trees.

" _Hello my queen_." something whisphers,its foul breath in my ear

" Who are you and what do you want ? " I say suddenly finding my voice

" _I am a servant of shadows but I a lord of darkness. I am in your head and in your thoughts. I"_ It says

" What do you want ?" I order

" _Your blood_." It echoes. I fall on the ground with a crash. My arm erupts in pain.

In that instant, the smoke cleares and without looking back, I run straight out of the clearing and into the woods. My arm painfully throbs but I won't slow down. Thorns and brambles scratch at my face and legs but I feel nothing

All I can hear is the voice in my head. The shadow's voice

_Your Blood._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When I finally reach the castle, I am so out of breathe that I can barely stand. The cuts from the brambles have gotten a little bloodier. My arm feels like someone has set it aflame and I cradle it with my left.

. But I barley feel feel it as thoughts race through my mind. Who was that ? What was that ? Why does it want my blood? I go up the stairs and run headlong into who else but Edmund.

" Watch where you're going !" He said teasingly but his smile faded as he took in m appeaance. My legs are cut up and my dress has rips in it.I think I feel a tree branch in my hair

" Susan, are you all right ? You look like you got into a fight with a boar" He says a rare trace of concern in his voice

" I'm fine." I say with a weak smile,painfully forcing my hurt arm to my side. Fortunately Edmund didn't notice

" Well Alsan wants to see us after dinner and Peter was looking for you.: He replies

" Great." I reply I walk away but Edumund grabs my hurt arm, I silently wince

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry for teasing you earlier." He said

I look at him in utter shock

" It's all right. I know you didn't mean it. I'm just been feeling so strange lately, I didn't mean to shout at you. I'm a little tired so I'll se e you at dinner." With one last mysterious look he walked down the stairs

When I get to my room, I can still feel the beast breathe on my neck making my a little dizzy. I just need some sleep,I think.Leaning on a bed-post I walked over to my bed and climed in. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fall asleep.

But my dreams are everything but sweet.

_In my dreams, the black smoke came back but in the form of a hooded figure." I told you,I'd be here." It says I stick in arrow into it but it goes straight through like an arrow through water. I try torun but the figure holds me tight and with a pop, a sword appeared in its grip. The metal flashed in my eyes and then a feeling of intense heat washes over me,silencing my scream. The heat faded and was replaced by pain. The being stabbed me. I collaspe on the ground as I feel blackness overcoming me. The beast approaches menacingly-sword raised.It comes down fast-_

I scream,waking myself up. The pain in my arm has become a dull ache. Hurried footsteps echo through the corridor and Lucy ,Edmund,and Peter burst through the door,swords and dagger drawn. I sit up in bed.

" What happened ? What's wrong ?" Peter says looking around for something that could of attacked me

Lucy walked over to my bed and sat down. She grabbed my hand and held it fast.

" You screamed. Are you all right ?' she asks

" I'm fine.'' I say pulling my hand out of Lucy's grip. Peter put down his sword. I get out of bed weakly.

" Just a nightmare,that's all." I say avoiding Edumund's eyes. I walk over to Peter when the image of the beast washes over me. I close my eyes bracing against the pain.

" Susan, are you all right ? " I hear Edmund say. I feel myself falling.

. I feel myself falling faster and faster and then nothing.

" Susan !" I hear Peter yell urgently . I open my eyes to find myself in Peter's arms

" Are you all right ? Can you stand ?" He asks. I forcely let myself out of Peter's grip and look at Lucy and Edmund both looking as worried Peter

" Susan..." Peter's voice trails over his gaze shifts from my eyes to my cut hand.

" Susan,you're bleeding. What happened ?" his voice ringing with concern

" Nothing, I slipped that's all." I say sliding my hand into my pocket.

" I'm fine,just tired. Thank you for coming to save me even though it was for nothing. But could you all please leave? I want to change for dinner." I asked opening the door. Edmund with another mysterious look,left as well Lucy ,hugging me. Peter walked over to the door and instead of going through,closed it

" Something's wrong and you're not telling me" he acused

" Nothing's wrong." I confirm

" You're a terrible liar. Something's wrong." He says peering at me

" I'm Fine Go away !' I yell

" No you're not. You practically passed out two minutes ago!" He yells back

" I'm all right. I, I ,I." I stammer as ,my knees buckle.I collaspe into a chair.

" Susan, what's wrong ? Are you sick ?" He asked sitting down next to me

" I feel so strange." I admit. He opens his mouth to say something but a servant appears at my door.

" Um ,Excuse me your majesties, but King Peter is needed in the throne room." A servant announces and leaves

Peter looks at me,his eyes filled with sadness

" Susan I-" I cut him off

" Go,Peter." I sa

" Susan,you're si-"

" Just go!" I yell

Without another word, he leaves

Who am I ?


End file.
